Finding The Right Sensei
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Drew looks for the perfect Brawler teacher for his new Brawler Imaginator. Who will he choose? Done as a request for Card-Golem. :)


**Card-Golem, who owns Drew, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Bat Brawl.**

* * *

 **Finding The Right Sensei**

Drew shook his head as he saw his new Brawler Imaginator was struggling a little to keep up with King Pen and at the end of the session, he went up to the penguin. "I'm sorry, King Pen," he said honestly.

"It's alright, Drew," King Pen said gently. "Not every Brawler Imaginator takes after my fighting style. That's why there's four Brawler Senseis. Master Eon decided to have more than one Sensei for each battle class so that the Portal Masters could see which style their Imaginator did the best with."

He nodded to Drew's Imaginator. "You've got a great Imaginator," he said. "Why not try and see if Air Strike's or Crash's styles work?"

The quadruple-element Portal Master nodded. "Thanks for understanding, King Pen," he said with a respectful bow and headed out with his Imaginator behind him. "Hmm, the Air Realm is above us. Let's try there."

Inside the Air Temple, they found Rachel and her Earth Brawler Imaginator named Bat Brawl copying Air Strike's moves as he demonstrated his punches and palm attacks. Bat Brawl was eagerly following while Rachel was a little more definitive with her movements, mimicking them to memorize them. "Go ahead and join them," Drew whispered to his Imaginator, who nodded and stepped in, carefully mimicking the Air Sensei's hand movements.

"Okay," Air Strike said, looking at the three of them, unfazed to have a third student, but rather welcoming him with a nod. "Birdie's going to set up some exploding feathers where those turkeys are. Use what I've taught you to take them down, but be careful not to get too close to the feathers."

The three nodded and went into the obstacle course, battling the turkeys and tricking them to get near the feathers which exploded on impact. Drew's Imaginator was doing alright until he got swarmed by turkeys and couldn't get free. Rachel and Bat Brawl, seeing this, quickly jumped in to knock the turkeys away and get their Imaginator out. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked him worriedly.

He nodded, but then looked down. Drew, also feeling a little down, came up to them. "You okay, bud?" He asked his Imaginator, who nodded.

"What's up, Drew?" Rachel asked, greeting her fellow Portal Master with a fist bump.

"Nothing much," he answered. "My Imaginator and I are studying the Brawler Senseis to see which fighting style will stick, but so far we've had no luck."

"Did you try King Pen's fighting style?"

He nodded. "It's okay, but just doesn't quite fit," he admitted. "Do you know what I mean?"

She nodded. "Well, there's still Crash and Grave Clobber," she said. "Surely one of their fighting styles perhaps?"

"I hope so," Drew said. "We're going to go see Crash now. Catch up with you later?"

"Sure thing," the Tech Portal Master said. "Good luck."

* * *

Landing back down on the main part of the M.A.P., Drew almost bumped into Ember, the Fire Sentinel Sensei. "Hello, Portal Master," she said pleasantly. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thank you, ma'am," he answered. "Do you by chance know where Crash Bandicoot is?"

"He just finished meeting up with Master Eon and I believe was headed for the Sensei Life Realm," she answered.

"Thank you," he said and led his Imaginator to the cannon that would take them to the Life Realm, finding Crash was about to head in. "Hey, Crash, are you about to begin training?"

The Life Brawler nodded and spoke some excited gibberish. "He's wondering if you're up to taking care of some big rats," Aku-Aku translated.

Drew's Imaginator nodded eagerly and the young man smiled. "Yeah, we are," he said.

While they took down the rats with ease and battled the Chompies, Drew again saw that Crash's style didn't quite help his Imaginator out. While it was good to have, it just didn't seem the right fit. As they excited, Drew turned to the marsupial. "Thank you, Crash. I have to admit that was fun," he said.

Crash spoke gibberish again. "You're welcome," Aku-Aku translated. "You're welcome to join us anytime."

Deciding to take a rest stop at the Academy, the Imaginator looked up at his Portal Master. "I'm sorry, Drew," he said sadly.

"Hey, you're doing your best," Drew said gently. "There's still Grave Clobber left. We'll go find him in a bit."

Suddenly, a roar startled them and they looked up to see Grave Clobber was handling some Squawk and Awes and they were storming him like no tomorrow while he was blocking their punches and knocking off the little turkeys off their thrones. The five large mutant turkeys surrounding him suddenly charged and he grabbed on and swung it around, making it slam into the other mutant turkeys and knock them out completely, to which he gained more experience bubbles.

Drew's Imaginator was wide eyed and he jumped up. "Wow! Did you see that?!" He exclaimed in excitement.

The quadruple-element Portal Master was surprised too. Sure he had seen Grave Clobber in battle a few times, but that was a new maneuver and he had an idea. Getting up, he walked over to the mummy Water Brawler. "Hey, Clobber. What's up?" He asked.

"Hello, Drew," Grave Clobber responded, holding out a fist for a fist bump. "Air Strike told me you were looking for me."

"Yeah," the young man said. "I'm looking for one of the Brawler Senseis to teach my new Imaginator, but so far haven't found the right style yet."

The Brawler nodded. "Well, let's see if I can help," he said.

Drew watched anxiously as his Imaginator copied Grave Clobber, but he noticed something quickly. His Imaginator was having no trouble copying the Brawler's move with confidence and…it seemed to fit. Watching a bit more closely, the quadruple-element Portal Master felt excitement fill him as his Imaginator worked hard to go through the training course that Grave Clobber set up in the Water Realm and he was passing it swimmingly. The Imaginator felt excitement too as he finally got it and excitedly punched a fist in the air.

After the training session, Drew walked up to Grave Clobber. "Hey, Grave Clobber, is it okay if my Imaginator learns solely from you?" He asked. "Your fighting style really fits him and I would really like you to teach him."

The mummy Water Brawler nodded. "I'd be happy to teach the Imaginator of my Portal Master," he said, smiling. "You've created a good one."

"Thanks," Drew said proudly.

He had found the right Sensei to train his new Imaginator to be strong and battle efficiently against evil minions and Kaos. He was looking forward to the next training session with them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
